Banana
by Stavi
Summary: “Sasuke! Sasuke! Lookit what Sakura showed me how to do.” Naruto started to peel the banana end to end. ‘Oh God, he’s not going to do what I think he’s going to do is he?’ SasuNaru yaoi lime


Opening: One shot

Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru, lime

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this would be in the series. Since I don't, I guess I'll just have to settle on watching it.

-Banana-

Sasuke was sitting down under the shade of a tree, the scorching sun bathing him in unwelcome heat. Their sensei had not arrived yet and showed no signs of showing up any time soon either. The raven contented himself with watching the dobe scamper around with Sakura.

The other two of his teammates had become as close as siblings over the years. They did everything together, along with Ino from time to time. It wasn't surprising to see the three of them out and about in the mall district or just hanging out around the flower shop.

Sasuke shook his head. _'Naruto's becoming more and more like a girl everyday.'_

He looked up to watch Naruto again but he didn't see hide (what he was really looking for) nor hair of the blonde or Sakura.

'_Wonder where they went?'_

Sasuke waited a good five minutes until the two reappeared, dashing onto the bridge once again. He wondered where the two had gone for a moment and then he saw what was in Sakura's hands. _'What the hell?'_

"A banana?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto had one too.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Lookit what Sakura showed me how to do." Naruto started to peel the banana end to end. _'Oh God, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?'_

Naruto took the tip of the banana and pressed it to his lips. In an odd way, it seemed as though Sakura was starring at Sasuke to look for a reaction. Boy did she get one.

As the banana slid languidly into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's face turned a nearly impossible shade of red. A smirk rested on the lips of Sakura, they mouthed, '_bingo_'.

A wrinkle appeared on Naruto's brow as the banana hit the back of his throat. He tipped his head back slightly and pushed the fruit onward.

Sasuke's pants began to feel like a hindrance for him. _'God. He's got to be doing this on purpose.'_ He could only imagine Naruto doing those kind of things to his own self.

Knowing all too well where this was going to lead, Sakura slowly removed herself from view and jumped into a tree. Safe from harm and the best seat in the house.

The banana had all but disappeared by then and Naruto leisurely pulled it back out. Sasuke was already on his way over to him, a growing need evident by the bulge in his pants.

When nothing but the tip was in Naruto's mouth, he bit off a bit and chewed it with a satisfied grin on his face and his cat-like eyes closed. "Isn't that cool, Sasuke?" Naruto boasted.

"Very." Naruto's eyes opened and widened when he noticed how close that voice was.

"S-Sasuke?" The blonde stuttered as the man straddled him.

"Yes?" Sasuke purred.

"Wha-what're you doing?" He felt uncomfortable, a fluttering feeling in his stomach was trying to jump out of his throat.

"Rewarding you for that amazing show you just gave." The older stated, running his hands down Naruto's chest. They stopped at the hem of his shirt and dived under it, touching all he'd been denied for some time.

"Sasuke, don't I…" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasuke latched his lips on Naruto's sensitive neck and sucked his pulse fervently. Naruto's eyes rolled back as the pleasure coursed through him like a stampede.

"Nya-ha, -suke! S-ss-stop." He moaned with little conviction and more force to the contrary. Sasuke wouldn't have listened anyway; he was a firm believer in no means no and stop means go.

Sakura was having trouble containing herself. Person after person arrived to watch the show. Currently they had an audience of her, Ino, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji –for whatever reason, he was walking by, he said it was completely coincidental-.

Sasuke shed his and Naruto's shirts. Public be damned, he wanted Naruto right then and he would get what he wanted; no questions asked.

Naruto had already given in, how could you not when the sexiest man in Konoha was rubbing up against you and you knew that you loved him.

Gone, were his garish orange pants and Sasuke's white shorts. The voyeurs' noses looked like small fountains of perpetual blood.

Naruto had his hands pinned above his head where his hair was mused and messy. His cheeks held a deep, feather-dusted blush on them and his bright, blue eyes sunk to half-mast. It was like a buffet from the yaoi Gods above.

Sasuke bestrode Naruto's hips and dominated the body below him. Smirking, he hooked his teeth into the boxers and slowly dragged them down. He skimmed his teeth along Naruto's heated flesh.

'_So close…' _Sasuke was chanting; cheering him on in his head.

Suddenly a loud _thump_ came from beside them. Neji lay there in a bloody mess. The two boys' eyes traveled up the length of the tree to see many pairs of eyes gazing at them like a pack of wolves.

A series of groans came from the leafy camouflage, many disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura came down from the tree in a giggle fit of nervousness; Ino was not far behind her.

"Well, you see. We-" Ino nudged her sharply in the side, " I mean I made a plan to get you two together because you have to admit, you're both adorable as a couple. Anyway, so I showed Naruto that trick with the banana in order to um…yeah, so here we are. But then a bunch of people started showing up and then Neji passed out from blood loss and then you caught us. After that, you asked what the hell was going on and I came out to tell you and I said-" Ino nudged her again and she stopped.

Sasuke smirked, "see Naruto? These nice girls want us to get together and have sex. It would be horrible to see their dreams get crushed." He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You've made me wait so long, please?"

"Long?! We did it just last night!" Naruto roared and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

The two girls' eyes became the size of dinner plates and a 'cat-caught-the-canary' smirk snuck its way on Sasuke's face.

"What?!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Yes well…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and started to inch away from the fuming girls. That's when the chase began.

Sasuke watched it amusedly until he heard the words that almost literally spelled out, 'blue-balls'.

"No sex for a month, Sasuke!" The raven nearly cried.

This was more or less his and Sakura's fault and since he could not blame his beloved for anything he too rose to join the chase.

Kakashi sat in the tree, giggling. Naruto was chasing Sasuke, who was chasing Sakura, who was chasing Naruto. Jiraiya sat next to him furiously scribbling down notes of the scene he just witnessed. Hidden Love Paradise was going to be a hit.

Neji laid in a crumpled heap next the innocent yellow piece of fruit that started it all; the banana.

_**THE END!**_

Nomi: Another one shot from me. I've got a lot of ideas thanks to a recent inspiration.

Mol: Yay! Maybe you should work on your chapter stories now.

Nomi: Yeah, I should. I have so many ideas and I want to start more chapter stories but I think that would frustrate the fans. So I'll wait til I finish one, which will probably be Once Upon a time.

Mol: Yay!

Both: Ja! R&R please!


End file.
